The Break Up
by pottermum
Summary: It was the break up that shook her family and their friends. But were Harry and Ginny really broken up? Because they sure didn't act like it!


It was the break up that shocked her family, their friends.

"It's the distance," explained Ginny, to Neville and Luna, "I'm in Holyhead, he's in London."

"It's the time," explained Harry, to Ron and Hermione," She's always training, and I'm always working."

"We'll still be friends, good friends," they both said.

Her family and their friends smiled doubtfully and in fact, they seemed more upset about it than Harry and Ginny. They wondered if it were possible for the two to stay friends.

They had their chance to find out only a month later, when Ginny invited them all to Grimmauld Place for a birthday party for Harry, and spent the night acting as the hostess. Harry didn't seem to mind, and it was as if the break up had never happened, apart from the lack of touches and heated looks the two had become known for. Her family and their friends left feeling confused.

They were even more so a couple of weeks later, when Harry took Ginny to a play in London for her birthday. She had wanted to see it, mentioning it often, and he'd brought the tickets ages ago, and didn't see the point in wasting them. No-one mentioned the possibility of Ginny taking someone else, because, so far, this break up just didn't feel like a break up to any of them.

They didn't really see Harry and Ginny together again for quite awhile, as the Quidditch season started again, and Harry was working more and more. In fact, it would be Halloween before the two would be spotted together, as Ginny accompanied Harry to Godric's Hollow, as she had done since the end of the war.

Of course, nobody but them knew how often they did, in fact, see each other, apart from Kreacher. Only he knew of the days off Harry would spend cooking ( and messing up _his_ kitchen), only to portion it up in containers. Then he'd be off, most times not returning till the next morning. It was only when Ginny returned the empty and washed containers, that Kreacher realised what Harry was doing.

"What?" demanded Harry, as Kreacher eyed him knowingly, the next time he cooked. "She can't cook for shit. What am I going to do, let her starve?"

Kreacher mumbled something about the Harpies feeding their players, and Molly Weasley providing for her only daughter, but it rolled straight off Harry. "She likes my cooking," he defended.

Kreacher rolled his eyes and prepared for an evening of cleaning the kitchen once the master had left.

Ginny told no-one that a lot of her stuff was still at Grimmauld Place. Harry told no-one that he quite liked still seeing her toothbrush resting against his in the bathroom.

Then there were the rare times that Ginny would be in town, staying at the Burrow. She'd Floo over early in the morning, before he left for work, because "no-one makes coffee the way you do, Harry."

Harry would say nothing, just smile and add another few eggs and slices of bacon to the breakfast he was preparing. She'd make the toast, occasionally turning the bacon while he made her the coffee she loved so much. They'd eat together companionably, sharing the Daily Prophet and commenting on the headlines. Then Harry would go to work and Ginny would return to the Burrow. Kreacher would watch them go their separate ways, muttering about humans and their oddities.

Hermione smiled knowingly when Harry announced, when pressed, that he had no interest in dating. "Yet," he stressed.

Luna nodded knowingly, when Ginny announced there were no interesting men around. The fact that she was wearing a Gryffinfor Seeker shirt spoke louder than her protests that she was waiting for "the right one."

It was inevitable that they would begin to date. All their friends watched on with interest (and dismay, for they were all hoping for a reunion the likes of the Gryffindor common room, circa 1996).

Harry met Belinda, a witch from Research. She'd flirted, they'd had coffee. Finally Harry took a gamble, and asked her out for a date.

It had been a mistake to take Belinda to _their_ restaurant. The maitré d asked about Ginny, and talked for ten whole minutes on how well the Harpies were doing because of her. He showed the couple to _their_ usualtable, and everything felt wrong. Harry ordered his usual, which was a double order, because Ginny usually picked from his plate then they took the leftovers home. Belinda asked for a wine he didn't enjoy, used to the one _they_ used to order.

Belinda left the table to go to the ladies. Harry was relieved, already knowing the night had been a mistake. Clearly he wasn't ready to date again...yet. He'd be polite and see the date through, then escort her home and politely let her down.

He looked around the restaurant. Was he imagining the waiters giving him daggers? He and Ginny were well known here, and Ginny always liked to talk to their servers, and they always tipped well.

Then, to his surprise, Ginny herself walked in. She spoke to the maitré d, who pointed her to a corner. She chatted easily to him for several seconds, then walked to the appointed corner. She laughed with several of the waiters, the the chef, _the bloody chef himself_ , appeared with a box of food in a bag. She thanked him and they spoke, before she paid and left, all without even seeing Harry.

Belinda returned. "So, dessert?" she suggested, picking up the menu.

Harry knew he couldn't continue the date any longer. It felt like he was cheating on Ginny, and she had only come in for takeout!

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," apologised Harry, taking out his wallet.

"Oh," said a disappointed Belinda. "Some other time, maybe?"

"I don't think so, but I'll see you home," offered Harry.

Ginny didn't have an easy time of it either. She'd agreed to a dinner and movie date with a team mates brother, only because she was tired of just training and sleeping. She wanted to do something fun, and she had loved the movies ever since Harry had first taken her.

To her surprise, Sam cooked dinner for her at his place, then they watched a movie. The first was nice, although he only plated her a small amount, _'a small portion, because you're in training_ ', then poured a glass of the worst wine she'd ever had. She wanted to spit it back in the glass, but managed to swallow it down...barely. Ugh.

Dessert was popcorn as they settled down to watch a dvd. Ginny liked to talk during the movie, especially about Muggle things she didn't understand. Harry would sometimes pause the movie to explain, or they'd talk over the next part.

"So this actually happened, in real life?" asked Ginny, picking up the dvd cover to read the back.

Sam merely grunted and nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Jack and Rose were real?" she clarified.

Sam sighed. "No, they're fictional, but the Titanic was a real boat that hit an iceberg and sank in 1912, killing hundreds of passengers. Now sssh," he admonished.

Ginny didn't like being shooshed, but she settled down to watch the movie, storing up her questions for the end. Until one particular part got her so mad she had to speak up.

"No way! Jack could absolutely have fit on that door," she exclaimed, as, onscreen, Rose let her lover, Jack, slip to the inky depths of the icy ocean.

"It may have tipped, and then they would have both died," explained Sam., "and then what's the point of the movie?"

"It's supposed to be a love story. He would have fit, they would have survived, and then they could have been together, forever. That's what love is supposed to be," cried Ginny.

"That's quite an idealised view of love," said an amused Sam. "Besides, he could have climbed on, but he chose not to. Don't you see, Ginny. He died to save her. That's your love story."

Ginny stilled. "What did you say?" She got to her feet.

Sam shrugged. "He wanted her to be safe. He died so she could live. Quite noble, actually- hey, where are you going? The movie's not over yet. Ginny?"

"Sorry, I just- I have to go, sorry. I'm sorry," she babbled, needing to get away.

Both Harry and Ginny did a lot of soul searching over the next few days, before work and careers interrupted.

Ginny left training without thought when she got the owl to say Harry had been hurt during a case and was in St Mungo's. Her name was down as his _'in case of emergency'_ contact, and she didn't hesitate, demanding the best healers and hexing any reporters who tried to sneak close to his hospital room for an exclusive.

She saw him home and stayed with him for the next few days, doling out potions as the healers had stated. Kreacher cooked up a storm, and Molly did too, to Kreacher's chagrin. It was only later that Harry learned Ginny had missed a match to care for him, but she never said anything about it.

Harry spent most of his limited free time with Teddy, but to Ron's amusement, he attended every Harpies match he could. He'd fully invested in a Harpies jumper and scarf, which bore the name Weasley on his back. "What?" he demanded of Ron's knowing looks. "I want her to know I support her." He brought a matching set for Teddy, who adored Ginny.

"Sure, mate," agreed Ron, while privately agreeing with Hermione that it was just a matter of time.

A lonely wet weekend off greeted a dismal Harry. Teddy had a cold, so Andromeda limited his visit. George and Ron were busy at the shop, and Hermione was preparing for a case. Luna was away, and Neville hadn't replied to his owl.

Who was he kidding, they weren't really who he wanted to see, anyway. He wondered if she had the weekend off.

What was he doing? What were _they_ doing? Time, distance - they'd been separated by worse. Surely Ginny could see that they were better together. Stronger...happier. Now, what to do about it?

Ginny stared out of the window in Holyhead. Her teammates were heading for a night at a local club, but she wasn't in the mood. With the harsh weather, it was a night for staying in, for playing Exploding Snap in front of the fire, for drinking good wine, for story time with Teddy. She knew where she really wanted to be tonight.

She sighed – what was she thinking, what were _they_ doing? They'd survived time apart before, and at least this time, they could owl, they could have weekends, or stolen hours together. She was better with Harry, she was happiest with Harry. All she had to do was tell him she wanted to unbreak their break up.

An owl was sent off next morning. The recipient shivered expectantly as they read the note. **'Hey Gin, (** _he was the only one who called her that_ ) **Found some stuff of yours, think we should go through it. Heard you'll be in town this weekend. Dinner Friday night at GP? Let me know – Yours, Harry.**

Yours. She traced her finger over the words. Yours. Damn straight he was hers. His letter scared her; had he finally boxed her things up, had he, _could_ he have moved on? Without her? In trepadition, she sent a reply.

 **'Dinner Friday sounds good. I'll bring a hearty appetite, _(_** _Harry snorted )_ **, the wine and dessert. _(_** _Harry knew her well enough to know that meant Molly would make a treacle tart_ ) **. Looking forward to it – Love Ginny.**

She cursed as the owl flew away with her reply, wanting to call it back. _'Really, Ginny, love? Harry might be about to tell you to get your things out of his house, and you're ending the note with love?'_ she scolded herself.

Friday night she Flooed into Grimmauld Place, removing her jacket and hanging it up.

"Gin? I'm in the kitchen," called Harry.

She walked there, greeting Kreacher as she entered. She walked over to Harry, after placing the wine and dessert on the table.

"Mmm, smells good," she praised, leaning in front of him to smell.

"Yeah?" asked Harry happily, as he too leaned over to smell.

Ginny took the time to inhale his manly scent. Had she ever told him he was her Amortentia?

"Shall I open the wine now, let it breathe?" asked Ginny, stepping back as she straightened.

"Yeah, I'll probably dish up in twenty minutes," agreed Harry. "Okay if we eat in the kitchen?"

"Sure," agreed Ginny, standing on tiptoes to get the wine glasses down. Last time she'd Accio'd them, they'd smashed.

"Here," said Harry, standing closely behind her. He reached over her head and took down two goblets.

She could feel his body heat; there was barely an inch between them. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

He let out a heavy sigh that ruffled her hair. "No worries," he said gruffly. Did she know being this close to her made him shiver.

Ginny felt him step back, and she moved away, going over to the table to open the wine. She looked back at him as he bent over to check what was in the oven. His pants rode tight over his arse, and she hitched a breath.

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Nearly done. Hungry?" he asked.

' _You have no idea,'_ she thought. "Always," she quipped, making him chuckle.

He took out a freshly baked loaf of bread, and the butter from the cool box. He waved her away when she started to help him set the table, leaving her nothing to do but watch as Harry pottered around the kitchen, dishing up their dinner.

They caught up on news of their mutual friends over dinner, with Ginny ending by announcing the news of Fleur's second pregnancy. They toasted the unborn Weasley, with Ginny declaring it would be a girl, and they both wished for an easy pregnancy for Fleur.

Together they cleared the table when they'd finished, and after Kreacher shooed them out so he could start cleaning, they headed for the lounge. Ginny took their wine glasses and sank in front of the fire (her usual spot), while Harry returned from upstairs with a box.

Ginny's heart thudded; it was a medium size box. Not big enough to have all her clothes in, unless he'd shrunk them down (or tossed them out). She took a huge gulp of her wine, wagtching him over the rim of her goblet.

Harry put the box down in between them, then sat down on the floor opposite her with his back against the lounge (his usual spot). "Kreacher found this in the spare room. I-I wasn't sure if you wanted anything from it," he stammered. He quickly took a sip of his wine (their favourite), watching her over the rim of his goblet.

"Okay," said Ginny. She moved forward to open the lid, her movements making her shirt ride up, exposing her abdomen.

Harry swallowed nervously, which made him cough. Ginny abandoned the box to move between his legs to pat his back, putting her breasts right in his face. "B-b-better," wheezed Harry, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm better." His pants suddenly felt a lot tighter.

As Harry opened his eyes, Ginny wriggled backwards, which didn't help matters down south. "Okay, let's see what's in here," she said.

She peeked inside, immediately letting out a laugh. "I wondered where this got to," she cried, holding up a Sex Pistols tee shirt.

Harry chuckled. "I assumed your mum burnt it," he said.

Ginny nodded. "Remember her face when she realised what my tee shirt said? Then you were wearing the one with the – ah!" She smiled cheekily at him and pulled out the Rolling Stones tee shirt he'd worn, complete with big lips and tongue. She tossed it to Harry, who caught it.

"Oh, here's the program from the very first play you took me to in Muggle London," she cried happily, running her hands over the cover. She opened it and began to flick through the pages, remembering the sights, sounds and colours she'd experienced that night at the Palace Theatre. It was indescribable, the joy she'd felt as the story played out in front of her.

Harry took it from her, remembering that night, too. It was his first time at a Muggle play too, and while he'd enjoyed it, he'd gotten more enjoyment seeing the excitement and wonder on Ginny's face as she took it all in.

"What the- Harry, is this one of yours?" asked Ginny, as a Snitch flew out of the box and was slowly flying around them. By the speed, it had obviously been in there awhile.

Harry caught it easily, and looked at it. "No, it's the Snitch from your first match with the Harpies," he said, handing it over to her. "I got it for you."

Ginny looked at him. "You got that...for me? How?"

Harry shrugged. "I may have owled a few people, made a donation to some Quidditch statue or something, I'm not sure. Ginny, it was the Snitch from your _first_ match," he reiterated, "it was a big deal."

Ginny looked down at it, to hide the tears threatening her eyes. _Bloody Harry!_

"In fact – yeah, here's the program from that match, and your first promotional photo with the Harpies. I thought one day our kids, er, your kids, would like to see it," he revealed, hiding his hot face by peering into the box and pulling the items out. When Ginny didn't respond, he began blabbing helplessly, tossing items out for her to look at.

"Oh, here's the dvd we were looking for, I wondered where that got to. Hey, here's my letter of acceptance to the Auror academy, I didn't know you kept that. Look, it's the Quibbler's first edition after the final battle."

"Harry."

He turned to look at her, she was still looking down at the Snitch. "Yeah?"

"Did you ever see the movie, Titanic?" Her voice was small, as she turned the Snitch over and over.

"Yeah, actually, I'm sure I've got it here. It was good, except the ending. I don't think Jack had to die," said Harry.

"You don't?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, there was room on the door for him."

Ginny practically flew over to him, straddling his lap. She took his face in her hands. "That's what I said, but Sam said – "

"Who the fuck is Sam?" asked Harry, confused.

"Not important," brushed off Ginny. "He said, damn I forgot. But I said, they should have both survived then gone on to live a long and happy life 's what they deserved."

"Agreed," nodded Harry. He placed his hands on her waist. "But I get why he did it."

"He died to save her. He died, so she could live," whispered Ginny.

His emerald eyes burned into her. "It was the only choice," he whispered back.

She kissed him hard, and he wrapped his arms around her. How wonderful it was, to feel her body pressed against his again. His hands reached up her back and undid her bra through her shirt, then brought them to the front, slowly unbuttoning it from the bottom.

"Fucking rip it," she ordered, and he did, sending buttons flying in every direction. He dragged the shirt off her body, and quickly got rid of the pesky bra. All the while their mouths were together, making it hard when it came to removing his tee shirt. They separated briefly as she flung it away, then attacked each other again.

"Hold on to me," he ordered, as he Apparated them upstairs.

She snorted, "Like I'm ever letting you go," she said, bouncing on the bed as they settled.

At that, Harry growled, tossing her under him as he tried to quickly remove her jeans. "Banish them, for the love of Merlin," she begged, already reaching for his pants.

Their love making was hard and fast, with bites and hair pulling. Both were breathless as they lay there after, sweaty and panting. "I've missed that," she breathed hard. She rolled on to her side to face him.

He brushed some sweaty hair off her face and behind her ear. "I've missed you," he admitted softly.

She brushed the hair off his forehead, exposing the faded scar. "I've missed us," she told him.

"I know you're in Holyhead and I'm here, but – " he began.

"Our schedules will be crazy, but – " said Ginny.

"We're better together," they said in unison.

They smiled goofily at each other. "So, no more taking other witches to our favourite restaurant?" she teased.

"How did you – never mind. No, the only witch I'll be taking there is you," he said, kissing her lightly. His hand caressed her arse. "No more dvd dates with idiots like Sam," he stated.

Ginny nodded and leaned up, resting her head on her hand. "Did you know the Titanic was a real boat?"

Harry nodded, amused. "I'm pretty sure there's something about it at the museum in London," he said, drawing her closer.

Ginny's eyes grew big. "Can we go... tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

He ran his knuckle down her cheek reverently. "We can do anything you want," he told her gently.

"Yeah well, right now I want to..." She whispered in his ear, and his body reacted accordingly.

"You are such a Harpy," he breathed happily.

This time their lovemaking was slow and intimate, their eyes meeting often to convey what they were feeling. Hands caressed, there were shivers and gasps of wonder and delight until finally they reached their peak together.

"That was – wow, we've never, not like that," said Ginny, curling her body into his. "I hope you haven't been practicing without me...with someone else?"

Harry waved his left hand at her. "Meet _'someone else',_ " he teased, making her giggle.

"Me too," she admitted, then yawned.

"Let's get some sleep," said Harry, pulling the covers over them and cuddling her close.

She woke early next morning, to find the spot next to her empty. She pulled her dressing gown out of the wardrobe and went downstairs to find Harry.

She passed Kreacher as she went down the stairs. "Good morning, Kreacher," she practically sang. "Seen Harry?"

Kreacher nodded as he polished the banister. "Master was going to prepare breakfast for you both. Oh, and Kreacher has laundered the many clothes he found scattered around the lounge," he told her, with a sly look.

"Okay, thanks," said Ginny, continuing on downstairs. She was about to go to the kitchen when she saw Harry was in the lounge.

She noticed he'd packed the things from their memory box away. "Hey," she called quietly, "you packed it all away."

He nodded, but said nothing.

She came to his side, curling her legs under her. "Harry, what is it?" she asked worriedly _. Had he changed his mind?_

"There was one more thing left in the box," he said. "I've been looking for it for ages, it must have fallen out of my coat pocket and into the box."

"What was it?" asked Ginny, wondering what could possibly be making Harry this solemn.

He opened his hand, and Ginny gasped. A small box sat on the palm of his hand.

"I know we just got back together, but it could be a promise ring...or we could have a really long engagement. I mean, if you want. Of course, it could be too soon, and we could –"

"Yes." She couldn't take her eyes off that box.

" – disillusion charm on it, so...what did you just say?" he froze.

Ginny's eyes flew to his face, his beautiful eyes so full of hope. "Yes," she said, her eyes shining. "Yes, oh Harry, it's what I want more than anything."

His eyes lit up in wonder, and he dragged her to him, kissing her reverently. "Really?"

Ginny nodded, kissing him back. "Of course it's yes, but hold on to it for now. As far as proposals go, that one was dismal," she teased.

"I can certainly do better," he agreed. He kissed her again. "You and me...again."

"You and me...always," she said.

The following week she accompanied him to Godric's Hollow, then back to the Leaky Cauldron where their closest friends had gathered for a dinner to show Harry their support. When Harry and Ginny walked in, hand in hand, their friends all cheered.

"That was the worst break up ever," said Ron, relieved.

"Well, it will be our last one," said Harry.

"That's right. It won't be easy, but we'll find a way to work things out," agreed Ginny. "We're happier together, we know that."

"Well, we all knew that," said Neville and Hermione.

While Halloween had never been a happy occassion for Harry, this was the nicest one he'd spent. With Ginny back by his side, and time spent with good friends, Harry felt the happiest he'd ever remembered feeling.

Until Christmas Day, when in front of Ginny's family at the Burrow, Harry dropped to one knee and formally proposed, having asked Arthur and Molly and each brother for their blessing. As he slid the ring on her finger, he knew a happiness he'd only dreamed about.

Him and Ginny, together, forever.


End file.
